Wait For It
by CrescendothePhoenix
Summary: Sirius slipped Lily a love potion and now she is infatuated with James. What trouble is she going to get into? JP/LE One-Shot


**Hello, fellow Fanfiction readers. This is my first try at a Harry Potter fanfiction. Or a complete one, I guess. Anyway, tell me what you think, and review please!**

**Also, if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. Even though I read through it multiple times, I still wrote this at midnight so there might be a few mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything you recognize belongs to her.**

**Without further ado, here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>WAIT FOR IT<strong>

"Wait for it."

Sirius Black was staring down the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, right at Lily Evans, his gray eyes calculating her every move.

"Padfoot, what are you doing?" James Potter asked, looking at his friend oddly.

"You'll see." Sirius replied smugly, not turning to look at his best friend of six years.

At that moment, Lily took a sip of her pumpkin juice that she had been drinking with her breakfast.

"YES!" Sirius screamed at the top of his lungs, causing heads to turn toward him, but when they saw who it was, they turned back to their breakfast. Most students at Hogwarts had been dealing with his unusual outbursts for years now and this was nothing new.

"What did you do?" Remus Lupin asked, slightly appalled. "Did you slip something in her drink?"

Sirius opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by being pushed off the bench by none other than Lily Evans. Her red hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, her uniform was neat and clean, and her green eyes were sparkling. She was smiling widely, as was Sirius, who did not seem to mind being pushed over, and sat down where Sirius once was, which was across from James.

"Hi, James!" Lily exclaimed happily.

"Hi…" James said with uncertainty. Lily had never called him James. Sure, they were both heads of the school now and no longer fought, but she had not called him James, yet.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Lily questioned, a large grin on her face.

James eyes widened and turned at Sirius, who was now seated next to Lily on the bench.

"Did you give her a love potion?"

Sirius looked offended. "Moi? Slip Lilykins a love potion? Why ever would I do that?" The smiled never left his face.

Remus slammed his palm on his forehead and groaned. "We don't have time to get her an antidote." Remus stated, looking at his watch. "Class starts in a few minutes."

"Brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed. "Let's go to class!" He stood up and started to walk towards the doors, before walking right back towards where the Marauders and Lily were sitting. "What class do we have again?"

"Transfiguration." Remus answered with a hint of annoyance.

"Right-o! Come on, mates. To Minnie's class!"

When James tried to stand up, he was immediately pounced on by Lily, who had jumped over the table and grabbed his arm. "Where are you going Jamesie? Are you leaving me?" She asked in a voice that sounded as if she were five. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"No, we're going to class. You have class with us." James explained. Although he would do anything to have Lily with him, he wanted her to actually care for him and not be infatuated with him.

"Oh, right." Lily stated. "I knew that. Come on, Jamesie, let's go to class!"

Before James could speak, she leaped off the table, grabbed James' hand, and sprinted out of the hall, dragging James along with her. _Thank God we were the last people in the Great Hall…_ James thought.

Lily suddenly stopped running, causing James to run into her back and both of them falling over, James practically on top of Lily. She turned on her side and looked at James.

She smiled again. "I love you, Jamesie." She whispered before putting her lips on his.

_Oh, Merlin, she is a good kisser._ James could not think with Lily kissing him, what he had been wanting for the past six years. _Wait, she isn't in love with me. This isn't real. _

With difficulty and extreme control, James forced his lips off of Lily's, but did not move. _Now, how do I deal with a person on love potion?_ "Lily, can we take things a little slower? I don't feel comfortable doing this."

Lily looked heartbroken. "You don't love me?" She gasped. "Fine, I'll leave you then." Her voice cracked on the third word, as if she were about to cry.

"No, Lily, of course I love you." _I really hope she forgets all of this._ "I just think we should be more careful about what we do."

Lily immediately brightened, and grinned again. "Okay! Come on, time for class!" She grabbed James' hand again and broke off running.

They made it to class just before the bell rang. McGonagall eyed them apprehensively. "Don't just stand there, Potter. Take your seat." She stated strictly. "And what did you do to Ms. Evans?" Lily was standing next to James, holding his hand, and looking at him with love struck eyes, acting as if she had not heard her name.

"Why do you assume I did something?" James countered and went to the back of the room and took the bench behind Sirius and Remus. "Padfoot, I'm going to kill you." James hissed into Sirius' ear.

"Okay! You'll thank me later, though." Sirius replied cheekily, still grinning.

"How long does this love potion last?" James asked angrily.

"Twelve hours."

"_What?_ Sirius, are you bloody insane? You just ruined any chance I had with Lily! And if I don't kill you first, she will when this wears off!" James said through his teeth, glaring at his so called best friend.

"Don't worry about it! Everything will be fine." Sirius turned back to the front of the classroom and pretended to take notes.

James sighed. _Might as well enjoy this while it lasts._ He turned toward Lily, who was taking notes furiously, scratching her quill against the parchment with a small wrinkle between her eye brows_. At least she won't be angry about missing all of her classes._

James looked at his watch. _Only eleven hours and fifty four minutes to go. Oh, Merlin._

* * *

><p>The rest of Transfiguration was used up by taking notes, and eventually the bell rang. Students filed out of the classroom, chatting amongst each other.<p>

James stood up from his desk and grabbed Lily's hand, dragging her along with him. She looked up at him and smiled. Not a goofy "I'm infatuated with you" smile, but a true genuine smile.

"I love you, James." She stated softly.

"I love you, too, Lils." James told her, smiling, also. "Come on; time to go to Double History of Magic!" He turned to his right and started walking down the hall.

Lily's face brightened. "Yay! I can sleep now!" She exclaimed. "You know, I never get much sleep because I always have to stay up late doing work and studying. I mean, being Head Girl takes a lot of responsibility, and I just never seem to get enough sleep. Last night, I got five hours, which I consider a lot because sometimes I only get two, but most of the time I get about four." She babbled on excitedly. People were starting to look over at her and stare.

James groaned. He could hear them now. "Can you believe James Potter and Lily Evans were holding hands?" "They were totally making out on the floor in front of the Transfiguration classroom, I swear!"

"Lily, love. You're babbling." James told her quietly.

Her cheeks turned slightly pink. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just do that when I'm really happy." She smiled slightly.

"It's okay." He stated before leading them into the History of Magic classroom and took their seats in the back of the room.

Lily reached into her bag, took out an odd purple and green quill, took out her wand, muttered a few words, and it began scratching all over the parchment in front of her.

James stared at the quill. "Lily, is that quill taking notes for you?"

Lily turned crimson. "Sometimes, I can't focus and just need sleep." She curled up next to him, but her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes, she was asleep.

James closed his eyes as well. He sighed happily. _Today is turning out to be a good day._

* * *

><p>James was awakened by a loud click and a bright light. He opened his eyes to see Sirius standing directly in front of him, a camera in his hand.<p>

"Prongs! You're awake! And Lilykins, you too!" Sirius exclaimed, smiling widely once again.

James turned to his left to see Lily with her eyes fluttering open. She turned to sit upright in her chair and stretch, yawning widely. "That was a good nap." She stated delightfully.

The bell rang, indicating the end of the lesson. "Come on, time for lunch." James whispered in her ear before taking her hand and leading her out of the classroom.

An idea popped into his head. "Hey, Lils, you wanna see the kitchens?" James asked enthusiastically.

Lily smiled widely and bobbed her head up and down quickly.

"Let's go, then."

James sighed in relief. He knew Lily would have a fit if people started making up rumors about herself and him. He led them to the kitchens, tickled the pear, and opened the portrait to reveal the kitchens.

Lily looked around the kitchen in awe. She had never seen a kitchen so magnificent or so busy in her entire life. Dozens of house elves hopped around the spacious room, humming happily as they made food. One noticed their arrival, and then at least five more followed the original elf to them.

"James Potter, sir! And miss!" A house elf squeaked happily.

"Hello, Sparky." James replied sweetly. "Can you whip us up a couple of sandwiches and some pumpkin juice, please?"

"Sparky would be honored! Right away, sir!" Sparky ran out of sight. Within two minutes, he was pack with a platter full of at least a dozen sandwiches and a large jug of pumpkin juice, complete with two sparkling goblets.

"Thank you, Sparky." Lily told the elf.

The elf smiled widely before hopping back over with the other house elves. While the two ate, no words were spoken. James looked up from his sandwich to see Lily staring at him. She blushed and looked back down at her food.

Finally, they finished eating and were leaving the kitchens. The couple said their good-byes and thank-yous to the house elves and promised to visit again.

"The house elves are nice." Lily stated joyfully as they headed toward their next class, Arithmancy.

"Yes. Yes they are." James agreed.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day continued like the morning. In classes, Lily took notes in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, paying strict attention to the professors and not speaking a word. Remus was in Ancient Runes with them, and Sirius was in Arithmancy. Sirius annoyed James constantly throughout the class and Lily just smiled as she heard their jokes, but did not tell them to be quiet or pay attention.<p>

"I think I like the new Lily, Prongs. Can we keep her?" Sirius told James during class.

Lily beamed at him for a moment before continuing her notes.

"I like her, too." James agreed.

Finally, the classes ended and they returned to their Head Dorms with the other Marauders following them. James told the others to bring food from the kitchens for dinner, so nobody would see Lily.

_Her friends are probably wondering where she's been all day._ James thought. Alice Prewett and Marlene McKinnon were not in Transfiguration like they should have been, and had not realized this until now. _They probably just skipped or something. _

Immediately after that thought, Alice and Marlene entered through the portrait hole to the Heads' Common Room to see Lily spread out and leaning against James' left side on the plush red couch. Working on something and chatting with the Marauders, who were seated around her in the multiple chairs.

"What is going on here?" Marlene shrieked. Both girls new very well that Lily absolutely hated James Potter.

"Marlene! Alice!" Lily squealed before jumping up and hugging them both. When she let go, she went right back to the spot where she was sitting.

"Lily, what are you doing with the Marauders? You hate them!" Alice exclaimed.

Sirius looked offended. "What? You hate me, Lilykins?"

"Of course not, Sirius." Lily explained.

Remus sighed. "Sirius gave Lily a love potion to fall in love with James this morning. It should be wearing off in about three minutes."

James muffled a groan. _Well, there goes my twelve hours of heaven._

Lily continued to work on her essay, Alice and Marlene sat themselves on a couple more chairs and began chatting with Remus and Peter, and James stared at Lily as she worked. Her face was completely determined as she wrote her essay elegantly on the parchment.

Remus looked at his watch and back up. "The potion should be wearing off in three, two, one."

Lily had not seemed to hear what Remus said, and continued to work on her essay, as if nothing was suppoed to happen.

"Lils." James stated.

She looked up. "What, James?" She asked sweetly.

"Do you feel any different?" He questioned hesitantly.

"Should the potion have worn off by now?"

Everybody in the room stared at Lily. Remus spoke up. "You know about the potion?"

"You mean the potion that Sirius pretended to slip into my drink?"

"Pretended?"

"We had a deal. He knew I fancied James so we thought of this plan. It was fun, actually." Lily grinned.

James looked at Sirius. "I told you that you would thank me later." Sirius smirked.

"So you weren't under the effects of the love potion at all?" James questioned hopefully.

"Nope." Lily popped the "p."

James laughed. "I underestimated your acting skills."

She smiled. "I love you, James Potter." She whispered before kissing him once again.

"I love you, Lily Evans." He said once they broke apart.

The others around the room looked at each other before all simultaneously stating. "Finally!"

Lily and James scowled. "Oh, shut up!" They said simultaneously before kissing again.

James mentally sighed. _Life is good._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!<strong>


End file.
